Boundless
by MeatloafGreaserFilms
Summary: A incredibly similar story to The Notebook movie, where Kendall and Jo have a summer fling, which means love, but will time and her judging family tear them apart? Jo haters? go away and do not read, please. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Word count: 1536**

**Rated: T (might change to M in later chapters.)**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long while, the reason? I got sick with a serious case of influenza. It lasted about 2 months, the H1N1 virus, it sucks. When I was healthy again, I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. So anyone who liked my Percy Jackson story, I will be updating soon. But now, onto other news:**

**I have a new story that I've decided to write, Boundless, this story. For all you BTR fans who do like Kendall/Jo, this might be fun to read. Jo haters: Go away, I hate you, I don't get why you hate her, you jealous b*tches. Yesterday, I saw Big Time Break-Up. For those who haven't watched it, use a freaking handkerchief because you are going to be IN TEARS. I NEVER cry, and this episode made me WEEP. I'm serious, stupid writers, and stupid James. In the promo, they try to convince Kendall to like, go out with other girls. *#&$ them, they made me cry.**

**This Jendall story is based on The Notebook, although this one doesn't include the adorable elder love. It is set during the 1940's, just like the movie. I really hope you enjoy this. And it will have cuss words. DON'T JUDGE ME. (Note: Again, Jo or Jo/Kendall haters, f*ck you, seriously. You have no business here.)**

**AN: I do not own any characters, and I do not own The Notebook, although this is a very close depiction of it. Enjoy!**

Kendall POV

I was on my way to the carnival with my three best friends, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. Logan had convinced us to go with him to meet his new girlfriend, Camille.

"Why are we here again?" I asked. I was on a really bad mood, and the only reason I was here with my idiot friends was because I didn't want to be alone on a Friday.

"To have fun and go on rides, and win prizes!" Carlos said, grinning.

"To meet potential girlfriends who I will be with for a week at most." James said, throwing me his sly smile.

"To meet Camille and her friends, they're nice girls." Logan finished, chuckling at his friend's comments.

"What a drag." I mumbled so no one heard me. We kept walking until Carlos and James ran off towards a group of girls. Logan and I followed behind them.

"So, my name is James, which of you beautiful ladies would like to go out on a date with me?" He asked flashing them a seducing smile followed by a wink.

The three girls groaned. "Well, I don't know, we don't know if we can decide which one of us will have the pleasure to be with you." The girl with dark skin responded. Luckily James was too stupid to notice the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"How about all of you?" He tried, earning a cruel laugh from the girls. James shrugged and went off looking for more girls, with Carlos not far behind him. Carlos had never had a girl like him, so he hangs with James, hoping a girl will take a liking for him. He wasn't unattractive, he wasn't a bad guy either. But people discriminated him because of his latino roots. Girls ignored him, and treated him as if he were worthless. James and Carlos are like brothers, inseperable, and James cares more about him than anyone. Logan and me are like that.

"Hey man, be right back." Logan said, leaving me alone with the 3 pretty women.

I sighed. "So what are your names?"

"Why do you care?" The blonde one asked me harshly.

"I don't." I responded coyly.

The one with dark skin and the blonde one gasped, and then turned away and left. The pretty brunette with straight hair and bangs stayed.

"Jennifer. Those girls are also called Jennifer." She smiled shyly and extended her hand. At least she had manners.

I took it, raised it to my lips and pecked it. "Kendall. Kendall Knight." Jennifer blushed madly. I lowerd her hand but still held it. "Would you like to ride the ferris wheel with me?" She smiled widely.

"I would, but I can't." She told me. I gave her a confused look. She leaned close to my ear. "I have a boyfriend." She retreated her face, but still held my hand. "If we do split, I'll be waiting." She leaned in close and gave me a quick kiss. Her lips were soft. I smiled after she walked away, giving me an alluring wave and a flirtatious wink.

I walked over to where Logan was standing, by the bumper cars. Logan chuckled. "You're a big player man." I only grinned.

People did have a tendency to think that of me. I am not beautiful, as people say James is. Whereas girls call me tempting, attractive, desirable, informally, SEXY. I always laugh so hard at how girls are always coming after me. The difference between me and James, the relationships I was in were also quick, but weren't one night stands, and there is communication. I am not a player, but girls say I am because no girl is good enough for me, and I end up ending things with most of the girls I fancy.

"Shut up. Which one is she?" I asked Logan, referring to Camille. We were watching a bunch of girls battle each other, bumping into each other, laughing when they crashed.

Logan pointed to a pretty brunette with brown eyes. Her wavy hair was is pig-tails. "The love of my life." He said. Then he smiled to himself and blushed. I was genuinely happy for him. Girls weren't too nice to him.

"She is stunning." I told him. I patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you," I whispered. "Hortense." I chuckled at his blushing reaction.

"Told you not to call me that, Mrs. Diamond would kill you." James's mother, a socialite, was very strict, and made us call Hortense Logan, because she hated that name since it is a French name. I have no idea why James hangs out with us, since he is from a wealthy family, and Logan and I work at a lumber-yard, while Carlos worked as a maintenance man at various homes. We were all poor except for James. Deep inside all the self-conciousness, James was an amazing person, caring and non-judgemental.

Camille and a couple of her friends came out of the ride. She saw Logan and ran at him.

"LOGIE! You came!" She hugged him and kissed his face, and then his lips. I smirked at them.

"Yes well Logie is happy now that he is with you." I told them. Camille turned to look at me, stepped closer to me, then her palm collided with my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I said, while my hand immediately reached to rub my cheek.

"For cussing, you moron." Camille told me.

"I cussed because you slapped my face for no discernible reason!" I spat. She just shrugged and walked back to Logan. "Bitch." I whispered. No one heard me. When I looked up again, I saw her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

She was blond, with brown eyes, and dark eyebrows. Just like me. She was a couple inches shorter than me, skinny, but with curves in all the right places. Her face was innocent, breathtaking. She was wearing a green dress. My favorite color.

I walked towards her. She looked up at me and smiled politely.

"Hi." She said bashfully. She was gorgeous.

"Um, hello, I'm Kendall Knight." I told her. She frowned, then smiled again,

"Jo Taylor." She responded.

"Josephine?" I asked her. She blushed and stuttered.

"Yes, but please call me Jo." She regained confidence. "Kendall Knight… Oh yes, have you heard of Dana Taylor?"

Dana… Taylor? The girl from two summers ago. "Tall redhead with grey eyes?" I asked Jo.

"Yes. She's my cousin." Shit. "Two summers ago you broke her heart and she fell into a horrible state of depression. You could say you are quite notorious in the Taylor family." She gently scoffed.

I sighed. "Jo, have you ever had your friends pressure you into doing something you are completely against?" She slowly nodded. "Dana was a friend of James, one of my best friends. He forced me into going on a date with her. After a couple of dates, Dana told me she really liked me. I told her that I didn't feel that way about her. If I lied and said I liked her, I would've hurt her more, post relationship. Don't judge me for things anyone would do. I'm sure you've gone through a similar situation."

Jo blushed. "Twice." She sighed. "I'm sorry for judging you."

"Can you make up for it?" I said.

"I guess." Jo responded.

"Go out with me?" I asked quickly.

"What?"

"You heard me. So, will you?" I leaned in closer to her.

"No!" She said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, because I don't want to?"

"Please?" I thought of something. "If I win you a prize at the hardest game here, will you please let me take you out?" Please say yes, please say yes.

She thought for a minute. "That one." She pointed behind me. I turned to see her pointing at a strong man game booth.

I bluffed. "Any other game, please."

She smiled vigorously. "I chose that one."

I sighed and walked towards the carnie. I paid him a dollar, and he handed me the mallet. People were starting to crowd around the game.

"You can always give up you know." She told me. I shook my head. I was too good at bluffing. "Alright, go ahead." Did she really think I was weak or something? I ignored that and walked toward the booth.

I took a deep breath. I removed my hat. I gathered all my strength, my willpower, and brought the mallet down. The bell rang, and I saw that I hit the top. I smiled proudly. I turned to see Jo surprised. I winked at her. The carnie gave a huge teddy-bear, I got my hat and put it back on. I walked towards Jo and gave her the teddy bear.

"I guess I won." Jo rolled her eyes. She took the bear and bit her lip.

"Fine." She turned to leave but I took her hand and held her back. She looked at me, bemused. I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed mad, then I let go of her hand and she walked away.

I have got to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who took the time to review! Anyone can say that reviews are a huge motivation. Here is chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it :D please review!**

**AN: I own only the, the characters are not mine, R & R**

Jo POV:

Kendall Knight got on my nerves. Ever since we met in the carnival, he's been bugging me to go out with him. Even when I'm just walking into town for groceries, that boy always seems to find me. Sure he's attractive, and strong. Camille told me he worked with Logan and two other friends at the lumberjack yard. And he does look good in a tight shirt. Moving that thought out of my mind, I was supposed to focus on having fun this year with my FEMALE friends, not focusing on boys.

Camille and Logan kept telling me that I should date Kendall. I know better than that. He didn't know it, but I saw his exchange with Jennifer that day. Boys like those are players, and Jennifer had a boyfriend, how dare he make a move on her. I've been in relationships with players, and I do not wish to repeat it. Of course Daddy really killed Jett's rep after he cheated on me.

Currently I am going into town to enjoy the weather, and will have a picnic with Stephanie. I see a bunch of couples sitting having a good time. How I wish I had a boy with good intentions like me.

"Hey there beautiful." Oh no.

I turned around to see the one and only Kendall Knight in a white long sleeved shirt that made his muscles stand out, and in field pants, with black combat boots, and suspenders. He took off his newsie hat (replacing the infamous beanie with a newsie hat, lol), ran a hand through his hair, and then put it back n. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. He casually sat down next to me. I looked at him with an annoyed look.

"If you don't mind, Stephanie will arrive any minute, and we were hoping for it to be just the two of us." I waited. Then made a shooing sign with my hands.

Kendall chuckled. "Are you shooing me?" he "gasped". I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Stephanie is not coming." My eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

"She's ditching me?" I gasped.

"Not exactly, you see, Carlos is meeting up with her. She really likes him, so she told me, to tell you, that she's sorry and hopes she can make up for it." I scoffed. "Do you mind if I take her place?"

Was he for real? What the hell, I don't have anything else to do. "Sure." I said gently. He gave me a small smile and scooted closer to me. I just sighed.

"So, how's that date offer going?" He shot me an innocent smile.

"Kendall, I don't want to go out with you." He pouted. "Don't pout, and you kind of brought it on yourself. He looked really confused. "The day of the carnival, I saw you and Jennifer Jensen sucking face, so don't act as if you aren't a player. She has a boyfriend, but you probably knew that and didn't care."

Kendall sighed. He was silent for a moment. "I hate that."

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that people think I'm a double-crossing scum bag." He said, with a sad tone to his voice.

I scoffed. "And they're wrong?" He looked hurt.

"Yes! What's wrong with dating a lot of girls? I've never ever cheated on a woman, so I don't know where that rumor began. Can you explain to me why exactly I'm a player? Go ahead!" He raised his voice.

"That's the thing, why do you date a bunch of girls then dump them before the second date? Girls aren't toys you know."

"Of course I know that!"

"Then why do you act as if we are 'once use, then throw away' objects? Care to explain Knight?" I replied, also yelling. Luckily there wasn't anyone around.

"Because I never find the right girl!" Silence. "Forgive me for trying to find a girl who likes me for who I am, and not for my stupid looks, or my 'bad boy' reputation. All those girls who you are defending dated me simply so that they could be 'famous'. Every girl here wants to be the one that makes me settle. They only want to get me in bed, they don't even try to get to know me. Don't defend the dim-witted girls who don't even want me for a real reason." He stood up. "Happy? Now that you know the truth, can you stop judging me?"

I was silent. "What about Jennifer?"

"Her? She threw herself at me and told me that if she ever broke up with her boyfriend, she asked me to find her so we can get together."

"I understand." I sighed. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I am really sorry for judging you. And I will go out with you." I blushed, and Kendall relaxed. He smiled.

"Want me to walk you home? It's getting dark." He told me.

"Sure." I took his hand and we began to walk back to my house.

After walking for a while, we got to my family's summer villa. Kendall whistled. "Nice house." He let go of my hand and we reached the gate. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Probably." I smirked mysteriously. Suddenly he leaned into me. Only an inch away from my face, he leaned closer, and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I blushed madly.

"See you." He smiled, showing off his adorable dimples. I saw him walk away until he reached the curb.

I sighed and walked into my house.

Kendall POV

Telling Jo the truth felt great, and she finally agreed to go out on a date with me. I walked for 20 minutes, and then walked into my small, humble home.

"Ma, I'm home!" I told her. I heard coughing coming from her room. I exhaled and walked into the room.

My mom was sitting on the bed, reading out loud.

She saw me. "Hey sweetie, can you cover for me, I need to rest for tomorrow. Please?" I nodded, took the book from her hands, and sat down. My mom blew me a kiss and closed the door.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

Katie responded with a small cough. I pressed a hand to her forehead. She was burning up. She was sweating, but shivering at the same time. What is happening? Well, my old step-father had abused Katie and gave her a disease. Which one? HIV. She could die any minute, because we couldn't afford the medication. She was going to die. My baby sister was going to die.

Ignore the fact that scientist didn't know what HIV was yet. Details, details, sorry guys. Please R & R will you?


End file.
